In the case of stators of large-sized electric machines, the stator is usually equipped with a multitude of radially inwardly directed stator teeth, each being surrounded by a coil. Viewed from radially outside or radially inside, these coils normally have a somewhat elongated cross-section, which means that the coil extends in the axial direction of the electric machine (axial direction being defined by the axis of rotation of the rotor) via the longer side of the coil, while the shorter side of the coil is aligned in the circumferential direction of the stator. In order to obtain the highest possible performance of the electric machine, it is necessary to place the tightest possible package of the coils at the inner circumference of the stator. On the other hand, the winding of the coil from the radial outside to the radial inside with respect to the machine geometry in turn frequently entails the problem that the wire of the coil must be routed from radially inside back to the radial outside without further enlarging the width of the coil when viewed in the circumferential direction.